1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor laser that has a radiation mechanism using unipolar carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-279647 discloses a quantum cascade laser.